


Too Hot

by Maymot97



Series: Crossing Lines fanfics [3]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Uptown Funk, slightly awkward dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl, Rebecca, and Louis are a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> It was very hard to find a prompt for this set of pairings since it's not technically OT3 since Rebecca and Carl aren't also in a relationship. But I managed.
> 
> This is based off [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/123712065266/imagine-person-a-singing-im-too-hot-to-person).

It was a rare day: Louis, Carl, and Rebecca all hanging out together. Usually, Carl and Rebecca didn’t hang out together, they had agreed at the beginning of this arrangement that it would be best if they each had their time with Louis separate from the other. Louis had initially protested, wanting to have time with both of the people he loves at the same time, but he had eventually agreed that it might be for the best. Today, however, Louis had insisted.

Which is how all three of them ended up in a café in The Hague. 

Things had been a little awkward at first, what with Rebecca, Louis’ wife, and Carl, Louis’ boyfriend, in the same place at the same time. But slowly things had begun to loosen up, and finally, about a half hour into the date, pretty much everybody felt at ease. Louis was still waiting for something to go wrong (not that he wanted anything to, he was just too afraid that it would). 

Carl began humming a song, something he’d heard lately. Rebecca looked up from her coffee and cocked her head to the side. She smiled gently and glanced over at Louis, who seemed to be engrossed in his coffee. She glanced back at Carl, who was getting to a certain good part of the song and nodded. Carl shook his head, but didn’t stop humming. Rebecca smiled wider and nodded. Carl shrugged and said out loud, “I’m too hot.”

Louis looked at him and blinked slightly. “I know this, Carl.”

Carl and Rebecca looked at him for a second before they both start laughing, Rebecca much louder than Carl. Louis blinked again, looking between his lovers.

“What did I say?”

Rebecca shook her head. “It’s not what you said, Louis. It’s what you didn’t say.”

“I don’t understand.”

Carl reached out and patted Louis’ hand. “You’re supposed to say ‘hot damn’, Louis. It’s part of the song ‘Uptown Funk.’ How have you not heard it? Eva’s been playing it a lot lately.”

Louis shrugged. “I do not listen to whatever music you all play.”

Carl rolled his eyes and turned to Rebecca. “He ignores us sometimes. Can you believe it? Sweet, compassionate Louis ignores his team sometimes.”

Louis opened his mouth, and began to say, “I do not,” but he was cut off by Rebecca shaking her head.

“I know,” she said. “It’s horrible. If only-“

Louis reached out and grabbed both his lover’s hands and kissed the backs of them. “I do not ignore anyone. At least, not intentionally.”

Rebecca smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. “We know, love.”

Carl squeezed Louis hand and nodded. “Yeah, we’re just messing with you.”

Louis nodded and picked his coffee up, taking a sip before muttering, “Call the police and the firemen.”

Carl and Rebecca shared a look before simultaneously shaking their heads. Louis merely smirked and continued to sip his coffee.


End file.
